pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive talk:A/E AoD Spike Sin
Does AoD proc the burning? --71.229 23:41, 28 March 2008 (EDT) Wow... nice idea for GoI ^^ Syn 23:42, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :Yes[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 23:42, 28 March 2008 (EDT) It's to meet Iron Palm's requirement. Build has no snare, so GG.--Relyk 23:42, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::hrm, 2 seconds is a very, very close call. if someone throws a d shot at u, even if it doesnt catch your iron palm, it will delay u. and so will a IMSed target.--Kkagari 23:45, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :Kd is good enough for a snare.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 23:45, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :Vampiric Assault will go off before they can start kiting, and then it doesn't matter much. --71.229 23:45, 28 March 2008 (EDT) I can Replace Resurrection siggy with Dash. Will that make you feel better :D[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 23:46, 28 March 2008 (EDT) But now, it's not RA/TA :') Syn 23:51, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :Look under the build it says to add signet.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 23:52, 28 March 2008 (EDT) Ah, a very good concept. Instead of using a a/e go a/r and use a preperation for the condition or use a hex such as siphon speed. Altho a change in elite is also go. Siphon strength or shadow shroud maybe? This way AoD doesn't take 1 energy regen away. And instead of dash use Dark escape, this way u have the same amount of speed as dash but as your running away you only take half damage. Consider this because it can be very helpful but good concept, just make minor changes and it can be a great build. Emeraldstone 01:04, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :You wrong, and you have no idea what you are talking about. Cleaned up the build some btw. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 01:42, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::emerald, have u actually been playing gw since beta? thats...a weird statement for someone whos played since beta to make...--Kkagari 02:39, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :::It is however a 35 energy chain with no ciritcal strikes for energy management. Looking at it you could probably stand to drop dagger mastery a fair bit without losing much damage as most of your damage comes from Deadly Arts, then you could at least hit the 8 breakpoint and some of the energy might come back. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 04:15, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::::That doesn't matter. It has a long downtime, even if you can hop in on someone else's knockdown, so you'll have more than enough time to regen that energy. And Crossfire, nice job man. Awesome idea. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 06:34, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Um, putting in 8 critical strikes will help with energy and it won't really hurt the build at all. The downtime is only 20 seconds due to recharge, your chain takes like 5 seconds so that drops to about 15 seconds to recoup 35 energy. Isn't 4 pips 1.33 energy per second? 15 seconds isn't long enough. Use some critical strikes. I'm not saying the build is bad, just that a very minor change would improve it. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 06:52, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Okay, that's a point. And now that I think of it, the original DA sin had crits too, and lower dagger iirc. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 07:14, 29 March 2008 (EDT) How about falling lotus iso falling spider and slap in some self heal instead of Signet Of Toxic Shock for RA? - No, I don't count Vampiric assault as an self heal seeing you'll only be able to use it once every ~20 seconds. - Takes away a lot of the damage though. Brandnew 07:01, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :Then it wont be enough to kill the foe. You need signet also.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 08:00, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Crossfire, nice job man. Awesome idea You just Made my day starseeker :D :D :D[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:59, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :No problem. :) I would've never thought of GoI + AoD. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:52, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Overrated? Sorry to say this, but ain't the spike a bit overrated? it only deals ~400 damage (including the poison and burning) + DW, and they got more than 3 seconds free to cast something? Zyber 08:30, 29 March 2008 (EDT) : [[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 08:34, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::only deals ~400 damage and thats not enough to kill a caster?[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 08:34, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :::I belive it can't kill a monk or other stuff with self heal. Works as a split characther in GvG and RA. HB, AB, HA and TA, it won't work. Please drop those tags and it is good. Zyber 09:07, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::::HB- Works on a human instead of SP. AB- Good because it uses DASH to get around and recharge is quicker. HA- can be used there like everywhere else and TA- commonly ran there for a quick spike.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:20, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Is 6 seconds equals quick? Also where in HA is it used? And really is too slow in HB to take monk down, better chances with a post-nerf SP sin because of faster chain. Ab might be ok, everything works there. Zyber 09:33, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::SP sin because of faster chain HOW IS IT A FASTER CHAIN???[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 11:58, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Crit strikes Is in the build now.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 08:45, 29 March 2008 (EDT) PVXJing's Vote you suggest an IAS, which wasnt here which was the basis of this build. The spike is a bit slow but it is a bit better compared to the AoD Shock Sin IMO.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 08:45, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :It's not better. It's far worse. That build has survivablity and can solo split, this isn't that good on solo actions since you need to heal up a longgggg time. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:44, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Alright now for you Unexist No snare and a 40 attack combo isn't that great.... Not a very stunning build. Shadowstep + IMS + KD isnt enough 4u? 40 attack combo what do u mean? The combo was taken right off from the Archived build.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:59, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :Crossfire, you have no idea what Siphon Speed did for the Deadly Arts sin. -Shen 10:20, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::Siphon is dead now :([[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 10:22, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :::He meant that Siphon Speed basically made the bar Great before, and now that it's nerfed, speccing that much into Deadly Arts just isn't as effective. Also, learn to recognize typos; 40 → 4. -- Mafaraxas 19:27, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :Attributes fix'd. Weren't possible before. ~~ 10:45, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Stuff * BE SURE TO ADD RESURRECTION SIGNET FOR RANDOM ARENAS * More importantly, for GvG or AB, be sure to bring a self heal somewhere. '' This is only tagged for AB and GvG, so we'll have to change the notes (and maybe the skill bar), or add RA/TA tags. -Mike 15:55, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :self heal for GvG? ''Somewere? Honestly, I think this phrase is kind of unnecessary here. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:58, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::Does melee ever use self-heals in GvG? Either way, it isn't even tagged for RA (/TA) anymore. :::Gankers usually want a self heal in GvG, sins are gankers. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 16:10, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I like how it has no slots available and still needs to change a skill for both tagged areas. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 16:11, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::::It's cool eh? It works fine in AB without a self heal with a monk on your team. Maybe you could use it at the stand in GvG or on a dedicated split. I guess that's the problem, it's kind of nice, but no one really knows what it is for. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 16:20, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Im not much of a PvPer but sins usually split with monks or flag runners or whatever character who can buff/support them while they kill stuff, no? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:58, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Not always. If you can just pop off, kill an archer and be back before anyone notices, you win. For that you would want a self heal for when you fuck up, or even if you win, so you don't bleed out. Going with a flag runner is more like a proactive split, probably in a dedicated split build or something, but there you can take most anything but having it be touch as nails helps if they ever collapse on you. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 18:01, 24 April 2008 (EDT)